The most common diseases related to 5HT1A receptor are anxiety, depression and Alzeheimer's disease, etc. Medicines commonly used to treat diseases related to 5HT1A receptor are conjugation agents of 5HT1A receptor, such as artificially synthesized buspirone, desipramine, etc. However, these synthesized pharmaceuticals have common disadvantages, as they can do damages to liver, kidney and other human organs. Further more, patients suffering said diseases have to take dose for a long time, which makes much more obvious the side effects of said pharmaceuticals.
Apparently, searching for new, natural, high effective while glandless conjugation agents of 5HT1A receptor has been the focus in the field of new pharmaceuticals.